Jelousy Can Be Either Good Or Bad
by seeley-me
Summary: Tony Almeida is known to be protective of Michelle Dessler, but can a blast from Michelle's past bring him into a fit of jelousy. And will he loose Her? R&R
1. Chapter 1

_**-Another story! In the writers mood to write about Tony being jelouse. An amazing thought! Lol! Please R&R**_

Michelle pulled her head back further as Tony's lips hungrily taveld up and down her neck. She moaned his named and gripped his shirt tightly pulling him closer to her. He obliged and he pushed lower part against then causing them both to moan loudly. Tony pulled back and looked in her eyes,

"You have no idea how much I love you baby." Tony growled in a whisper against her ear and then gently pushed her down on the bed. They were going to go out for a romantic dinner in celebration of their 1 year of being together but they didn't even make it out the door when Tony knocked on her door and saw her decked out in a very revealing yet sexy dress. He couldn'd control it, he had to touch her.

He began to kiss her hard as his hands traveld under her shirt and began to roam around in her bra. Michelle sighed in satisfaction, she loved the feeling of her soul mates hands all over her, and she loved to let him know that he was deffinalty turning her on. Just then her cell phone rang, causing Michelle to jump a little where as Tony ignored it and continued on his investigation of her body. Michelle began to sit up and reach for it but Tony let his weight fully cover her and began to kiss her chest loveliny.

"Forget the phone baby. Let me love you." Tony instructed as he grabbed her hand that was outstrected and placed it on his chest. He went back to focusing on her chest when her cell stopped ringing and then began to start again. This time Tony stopped and got off giving up. Michelle smiled and sat up, she gave him a kiss before answering,

"Dessler." She stated. Tony decided to listen in, not wanting to leave when it hopefully would be a quick call. He decided to distract her to hurry up the conversation, he scooted closer to her and began to kiss her ear. Michelle began to giggle in response.

"Yes this is she." Pause. "Oh hi Brandon." Tony's ears perked up and he stopped kissing her, She got up and began walking back and forth as she continued,

"Yeah, it has been a long time. Yeah. I'm great. Dinner? Um sure. Tomarrow night? 8 pm. Sure. Yeah that's fine. Okay bye." Michelle smiled as she flipped her phone closed. She then looked up at Tony, who looked confused and a little upset.

"Who's Brandon? And what in the world just happened?" Tony stood up. Michelle sighed,

"He's no one special. He is just a guy who I worked with over at division before I transferd to CTU. And…" Michelle answered but drowned off leaving something out. Tony looked at her and gave her a look to continue.

"And?" He asked not really wanting to hear any more he wasn't like where this conversation was going.

"He happened to have a crush on me since I started working there." Michelle answrd as if it were nothing. Tony felt fire and jelousy fill up in his system,

"oh that sounds fantacitc! And your having dinner with him why?" Tony asked with sarcasm in his tone. HE wasn't like this idea at all, his girlfriend having dinner Alone with some guy he hasn't met let alone, he finds out now that the dude has had a crush on His Michelle.

Michelle put a tank top on and put short running shorts on, he was jelouse very jelouse and angry. He didn't want some other man checking out his girl or even having a reason to check her out during a dinner.

"Because he is in town on bissnuss and he wants to catch up during dinner. It's not going to turn into anything more Tony. If he asks I'll tell him that I have a boyfriend." Michelle assured as Tony just scratched the side of his face and then walked over to her and drew her into his arms.

"It better not. I don't want to loose my beautiful girl." Tony smilled and then pulled her into a deep kiss. Michlle pulled away with a smie.

"It will be fine. Plus I'm too much in love, and wrapped around your finger to go anywhere." Tony loved hearing that and put on a fake fancade on for her sake even though he really was trying to staying to calm his nerves.

"Now I am going to go out for a run, before it gets to dark. You want to come?" Tony smiled but shook his head.

"Would love to but I got to do some paper work for Chappelle." Michelle smiled weakly and then made her way out. Tony heard the door close and his mind began to make up so many scenarios of what could or might happen if she went on the date with that dude, Brandon. He was over protective he knew that, but Michelle was a girl he couldn't loose. He would literally die if he lost her, he began thinking that maybe Michelle will find something in Brandon that she loves that Tony doesn't have. Then she'll fall for him and she'll slowly drift away from him.

"Relax Almeida. He's probably some dorky looking dude and you know Michelle wouldn't hurt you like that. She loves you. She's told you that millions of times." He told himself as he took a deep breath and just focused on trying to relax his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

_**- Thank you guys so much for the Reviews! Hope you guys like this chapter I know I do!**_

"Tony what do you think?" Michelle asked as she came out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where Tony was heating his Microwavable dinner. He turned to look at her and his jaw dropped, she was head to toe beautiful. In a black elegant yet sexy dress. She smiled as she did a small twirl for him and he happily checked her out.

"You look beautiful. SO beautiful in fact that you are going to ditch this date and let me take you out " Tony stated as Michelle blushed and waked over to Tony. She could tell he was turned on, as he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a passionate kiss. She pulled away and gave the clock a quick glance,

"When is he supposed to get here?" Tony asked through his grinding teeth.

"At 8." Michelle asnwerd as she grabbed her heels and coat. Tony helped her put it on hoping she wouldn't take it off, and then gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. Michelle sensed something was going on in her lovers head.

"Your uncertain about this aren't you?" She stated as she turned around but remained in his arms. He looked at her and took a deep sigh,

"No. There is nothing to be uncertain about." Michelle eyed him closely and she could tell he was lying,

"Tony be honest." Michelle urged as Tony let his head drop and then pulle away from her scratching the side of his face.

"I just…this is all happening so fast….I don't know. Im just going to sound over protective and paranoid. Plus I don't think I should be over reacting like this." Tony spoke, Michelle shook her head and then grabbed his hands,

"GO on Tony. Whatever is on your mind just tell me about it." Michelle assured as Tony looked up at her his demeanor changed into frustration but his eyes remained soft and tender.

"Okay, I'm just nervous about this whole date. I mean this whole thing came right us when we were about to make love. Do you know what this does to a guy? There you are kissing your beautiful girlfriend about to make love to her when she gets a call and it's a guy that has a huge ass crush on her. And then next thing you know she's on a date with him. Michelle you're beautiful and sexy and just…." Tony watched her reaction as she listened intently still holding his hands, "You`re everything a guy could hope for in a women. And this guy is going to do everything he can to make sure he has you in every way." Tony finished his sentence with anger. Not toward her but toward the thought of Brandon even touching his girl. Michelle was about to speak when the doorbell rang, both their eyes met at the door then at each other. Michelle gave him an apologetic look before walking over to the door and opening it. Tony stayed behind to calm down; he heard the voices and feet shuffling. He took a deep breath as he stepped into the hall to greet Brandon.

Once he saw the guy he knew he was screwed, he was going to end up with his girl in the end. Brandon was a tall, handsome and well built with a surfer boy look. Michelle turned to Tony and made her way to his side, his arm instinctively wrapped around her waist pulling her close.

"Brandon this is my boyfriend Tony Almeida." Michelle introduced making sure to make the word boyfriend clear. She watched as the two men shook hands, so far so good.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Brandon Davis. I must say you are a very lucky man to have Michelle as your girlfriend." He complimented as he flashed Michelle his crystal white teeth. Tony tried to keep his dinner down as he tried to get Brandon's eyes back on him. Tony turned his head toward Michelle showing her all the love he had for her and smiled,

"I'm amazed that she has let me be in her life, and let me be someone so special to her." Michelle smiled and gave him a quick peck at the lips.

"Me too. So many other guys can have her, you know that right?" Tony immediately glanced at Brandon who just had an innocent smile plastered on his face. Tony had no clue how to take that. He played it off as a joke and pulled Michelle closer to him.

"Yeah that why she's important to me." Tony smiled and Michelle smiled back. Brandon casted his eyes down at Tony's hand that was at Michelle's waist and then back up to Tony. He did it so quickly that Michelle didn't notice but Tony did.

"Then you should make sure no other mans arms are at her waist." Brandon sent the warning tip but then added a laugh. Michelle looked at Tony who was biting his tongue, she knew that look. She had seen it so much at the office when Ryan or anyone of the terrorists pissed him off. He rarely ever gave it to anyone outside of CTU. She felt Tony's grip increase and then she moved her eyes back to Brandon, unbeknownst to the mood change.

"I' m sorry man, I was just joking." Brandon stated finally catching the tension. Michelle saw Tony begin to charge at him so she placed a hand on his chest and then moved both of them to his chin forcing him to look at her.

"Tony no." She warned gently. Tony's eyes softened but she saw the anger behind it.

"I need to talk to you." Tony said as Michelle nodded, he gave her gentle push to their bedroom leaving Brandon standing alone not knowing what to do. Tony was fine with that he didn't deserve to be treated like a guest. He closed the door and then turned toward her his temper immediately catching up with him,

"I'm just going to say it. He is an ass Michelle. I don't want you to go out to dinner with him. He already has dirty and explicit things running through his head!" Tony yelled in a whisper, making sure to scare her. She just shook her head,

"Tony calm down. Look I know you're not getting a good vibe from him but I can't just turn him down over a simple dinner." Michelle argued. Tony scratched his cheek, she was just too amazing. He looked up at her and then he saw how beautiful she looked, he ran his way over to her and their lips met. He put all his love, devotion and concern into the kiss.

"I don't trust him. And I don't care if I sound over protective; I love you too much to let some asshole take you out to dinner. You are my girl Michelle." Tony growled passively. Michelle's eyes turned into pure lust as she just groaned at his words. She pulled him in for another kiss, letting her hands run through his hair giving her all her love to him. She broke off the kiss, and then gave him a small smile before walking out of the bedroom, Tony at her heels. He saw her smile, that smile told him she had an idea. She made her way over to Brandon with a smile before she pushed him gently against the wall, she stood close but not too close for Tony to get mad. She glared at him,

"Listen carefully Brandon. I don't like the way you approached my boyfriend. I usually wouldn't be this nice, but since I'm willing to give you another chance I'm going to dinner with you. But you better not get out of line or try anything, or I will set you straight. And Tony will be notified and he will make sure you lose both your hands. Got it?" Michelle warned as she eyed him closely, Brandon glanced at Tony and slowly nodded.

"You know I would never hurt you Michelle. Scouts honor." Brandon smirked as Michelle nodded not buying any of it. Tony walked over to her and protectively put Michelle behind him he gave Brandon the most deafening look,

"If any harm comes to her, I will be glad kick your ass. If you so much TOUCH her in ANY wrong way, I'll find you and make sure you never do it again." Tony snarled letting his anger out in his tone. He already wanted to deck the guy but he decided to not do anything he wanted to scare the kid before he hurts him.

Brandon moved slowly away from Tony and grabbed Michelle's elbow gently, Tony's eyes still engrossed on him.

"Is this out of line?" Brandon asked sarcastically. Tony looked over at Michelle who just gave was shooting Brandon daggers.

"As long as it's okay with Michelle." Tony pointed out. Michelle gave a small smile and nodded as Brandon led the way out. Tony watched him help Michelle into his car from the window. Even though he knew Michelle was a kick ass agent and could take of herself he had a gut feeling something bad would happen.

_**- Love the reviews! Keep it up! What you think will happen? Thoughts? Next chapter coming soon.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**-Thanks so much for the reviews. I don't own 24! Sorry it's short but I'll make it up to you guys I promise!**_

"So what's up with Tommy back there?" Brandon asked. Michelle kept her cell in hand to provide the safe feeling that Tony was there with her.

"His name is Tony. And he's just being a good boyfriend, he cares for me. Now I would like to be home before 10 please." Michelle replied defensivly.

"I think he might care about you too much…. Too much that its like, it's like he is way to over protective and over bearing." Brandon concluded, Michelle snapped her head at his direction fire came in her eyes.

"He only gets like this when he thinks I am in danger."

"And he thinks you're in danger because your with me?" Brandon asked, his eyes glancing at Michelle quickly to see her reaction.

"You didn't really give him any reason not to give him that idea." Michelle pointed out. She could feel his eyes on her and it scared her, she began to send Tony a text when the car pulled over to the side of the freeway. She glanced over at him, he began moving his body closer to her and she soon became very, very uncomfortable.

"What the hell are you doing Brandon?" Michelle yelled, terror, confusion, and power raged through her tone. Her agent mode kicked in and she knew she was in danger and had to get out of there now.

"I think you need to re-think your feelings about this Tony guy. HE doesn't seem right for you. I read up on him, he went out with a traitor!"

"He was being toyed with. She betrayed him."

"Still. How do you know he wouldn't do that to you?"

"I trust him. He wouldn't hurt me. Ever. Now please just take me home." Michelle gripped the phone even more tightly. Brandon moved his body even closer to her over the gears.

"Michelle, you deserve better. I have liked you since you were working at division, and everytime I asked you out you turned me down. Yet when other guys came around, you let them just walk all over your heart. " Brandon reached for her hand but Michelle snapped it away. Her eyes boring into Brandons, "How do you know Tony wouldn't do the same? That he wont just about give you the whole world, then take right from you. He'll give you every sappy romantic line out there, be amazing. Say you guys were making love when it was really all just sex to him." Brandon observed Michelle's reactions as she thought about what he was saying. She just nodded her head before she flipped her cell open and pressed down on 4,

"Tony? Yeah can you please come and pick me up?" Michelle asked, but Brandon grabbed her cell, Michelle fought and began yelling street names she knew they passed hoping that Tony would be able to locate her. Brandon's strength got the better of her and he threw her cell out his window, cars crushing it as they drove by. She had to act quickly, she gave Brandon one last look before she jumped out of the car and ran along side the highway. She ran as fast as she could, kicking off her heels as she ran. She could feel Brandon right on her heels, as she got off the highway and onto the busy streets filled with shopping centers. She bumped into multiple people but none helped her. She made a sharp turn when she banged into someones chest. Her pupils' dialated as she looked into the eyes of 3 drunken men smiling at her.

_**- Reviews would be nice! Don't worry, I'm going to keep Michelle's Bad-ass character in line with the next chapter. So she wont be all damsel in distress :D **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**-This chapter is a teensy weensy bit longer, but it's full of awesomeness! Reviews! :D**_

"Hey sweetheart where are you heading?" one the taller men spoke as he made his way closer to Michelle. The other two followed suite each one of them had disgusting smiles on there faces. Michelle prepared herself as she gave them a menacing look. Two of the men grabbed Michelle by her shoulders and forced her up against the wall holding her while the tall man eyed her up, she waited for him to get closer to her and then she kneed him the groin. As he fell over in pain Michelle used all her strength to get out of the other two guys grasps. She fought one and hit him in the nose, she could her Tony's voice telling her where to hit and forcing her to do better. The man felt his nose bleed and backed off, while another took his turn on her. He hit a few punches at Michelle was she wasn't giving up, all that mattered to her was going home to Tony. She kicked him in the stomach and he fell, Michelle knew it was her chance to run. The clicks of her heels were all that were echoing off the walls as she ran, but they soon caught up with her and grabbed a hold of her hair. Making her have no choice but to stop, Michelle knew there was no way she could shrug off these dudes. She did the only thing she could do, she screamed bloody murder. Michelle felt all the hands go off of her at once, yelling of voices were all around her. She then heard only one voice, unfamiliar to her,

"Ma`am are you okay? Someone is calling 911 right now. Just stay with me." The voice went silent as Michelle's body hit the floor.

~At Tony's apartment~

"Thanks for coming over jack. Michelle is out on her dinner time with a bastard." Tony announced as Jack made his way into Tony's apartment.

"And you know he is a bastard because?" Jack stifled a laugh. Tony just rolled his eyes as he gave Jack a beer and relaxed across from him.

"Because jack, he came to pick Michelle up he was totally checking her out and hitting on her." Tony said bluntly. Jack just looked confused,

"Tony you may not have noticed but your girlfriend is very, very good looking. So this response is totally normal."

"Yes, I agree. But I did not like the way he was looking at her. It sent a chill down my spine even when he did meet my eyes. Plus he was also saying that 'I should watch out because any man would want her ' yadda yadda ya." Tony continued as Jack listened on, "Plus he also was giving me warnings! He was beyond pissing me off Jack!" Tony finished with a huff. Jack just nodded unsure what to say, he knew Tony was protective of Michelle. Hell, everyone knew that at the office but Jack could see Tony was really angered by this guy.

"Well why did you let her go on this dinner thing with him?" Jack asked as Tony just put his fingers through his hair and glanced at the picture of Michelle on his coffee table.

"Because, she is just so strong headed. She wanted to go because she has too much of a good heart to not give the guy a chance. Plus she wanted to show that she can take care of herself." Tony slightly laughed as Jack joined in.

"Yeah that's Michelle for you." There was silence between both men as neither one knew what exactly to say,

"When is she supposed to be home?" Jack asked trying to clear the air. Tony glanced at his watch and groaned,

"Brandon should return her by 10. So we got an hour to kill." Tony stated as Jack nodded a smile sprawled across his face.

"Xbox time!" Jack yelled as Tony just smiled, he need to relax, Michelle would be fine. He hoped.

~Back to Michelle~

Michelle woke up with bright lights blaring at her eyes; she could feel eyes watching her. She quickly sat up but she felt millions of hands push her down and all the blood rush to her head making her dizzy. She laid down and she tried to find her voice,

"Where am I? Can I see Tony?" Michelle couldn't hear her voice but the bodies reacted to the sound of it as the voices overcame,

"Ms. Dessler you need to relax." Hands and voices were all around her as she tried to focus on the one figure talking directly at her.

"Tony….I need to see him." Michelle cried out again and this time she stood up and tried to get out of bed, she rubbed her eyes and soon things began to be clearer.

"Ms. Dessler can you remember anything?" An elderly man, late 70's spoke gently as he eyed her closely. She nodded her head, she remembered everything perfectly well. She looked at the side table, and saw what she wanted. A phone. She reached for it but the doctor's hand shot out and stopped her in her tracks,

"I need to call someone." Michelle informed firmly.

"Who?" The doctor asked giving her and the others around him a look.

"My boyfriend. Tony Almeida." Michelle began to reach for the phone again but the doctor pulled the phone out of her reach. His expression was the most confused look Michelle has ever seen on someone. She looked around, everyone; every single nurse had the same look. She began to worry,

"What do you mean? Your boyfriend is here." Michelle's eyes widened and she gave him a smile.  
>"Tony's here?" Michelle asked eagerly.<p>

"Well, no not Tony. But your boyfriend Brandon." The doctor answered slowly. Michelle turned pale as she saw Brandon walk in and give her a fake loving smile. Her smile faded instantly as she moved her eyes around to see if this was some sick joke but all eyes were on her, she rapidly shook her head.

"Michelle it's me baby." Brandon spoke as he moved closer to Michelle. She felt like it was in an alternate universe.

"Get away from me." She shoved him away with a firm push. She turned her attention back to the doctor and gave him a threatening look,

"Give me the phone now!" Michelle yelled and the doctor gave her an unsure look and then glanced at Brandon.

"Give us a minute doctor." The doctor nodded and everyone left the room. Once they were alone his smile only got bigger as he walked over to Michelle.

"You stay away from me." Michelle yelled.

"Why? I am not going to hurt you. You know that." Brandon smiled and got even closer to Michelle. She got out of bed, refusing to let her unsteady feet let her fall. She got up right in his face,

"Give me the phone." Michelle yelled again as Brandon just smiled.

"To call who sweetie? You were attacked by a gang. You're having a mental shock and you don't know what you're talking about. You don't know a Tony." Brandon touched Michelle's cheek and with the other he put her stray curl behind her. Michelle gasped, only Tony could do that. She slapped his hand away and looked up at him curtly.

"Can I at least call my brother? I was going to visit him tomorrow. I got to cancel on him. You can eve listen in on the call." Michelle batted her eyes trying a new approach.

"Fine. But only your brother." He slowly handed her the phone and her fingers instantly typed in the numbers but it was not her bothers, nor was it Tony's.

_**-Tell me what you guys think! Thoughts? Ideas etc. would love to hear them all! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**-Thank you guys for the reviews! As I wrote this chapter I imagined Tony from S3 when he is yelling at Jack that he will not sacrifice his wife, it was pretty hot I must add. So I hope you get the same vision, because it is a good image**_

~ At Tony's apartment~

Jack was on the couch, the xbox turned off, and his beer long since been empty. Tony was pacing the room his eyes every few seconds looking at his watch then he would let out a frustrated sigh. He moved his eyes to the door, he made his way over to the side window that looked out to his hallway and he didn't see Michelle walking up. He was getting anxious, nervous, and increasingly mad.

"Where the hell is she? It's 10:30 Brandon should have had her home a half hour ago!" Tony yelled as Jack shook his head, he had to admit he was getting worried himself. IF this Brandon was as much of a loser Tony said he was, he was getting really worried. Michelle was like a sister to him, and he would also do everything he can to protect her.

"Has she tried getting a hold of you?" Jack asked as Tony nodded.

"Yeah, but that was over an hour and half ago. She wanted me to come pick her up but then the line went dead." Tony stated as Jack just nodded, his thinking face came on.

"Hmmm, well we might as well just wait until either she calls or.." Jack began but Tony cut him off,

"Jack Michelle is in trouble. I just know it!" Tony yelled. He knew his girlfriend better than anyone. He knew Michelle was the one, he was going to make her his wife one day he was so sure of it. And when you know you have found the one new feelings come into play. And one thing that he knew, was when he got a feeling that Michelle was in trouble he knew she was in trouble.

"Alright then will go back to.." Jack was about to say but his cell went off, "Bauer."

"Danny hey! Just wanted to let you know that I wont be able to meet you tomarrow. Something came up and I can't make it." Michelle spoke in a tone that she hoped Jack would be able to pick up on. A tone that signaled that she was being watched.

"What? What do you mean? Danny is not here." Jack pointed out as Tony listened in. He was anxious to find out who was on the other end of the phone call.

"Danny I'm sorry but will just have to meet up another time. I'm with someone right now and I wont be able to make it." Michelle spoke in a much stronger tone, that Jack finally caught on to. He signaled to Tony that Michelle was on the other end and Tony literally jumped and grabbed the cell from Jacks hand.

"Michelle baby where are you? Are you hurt? What has he done to you?" Tony asked franticly. Michelle was hurting, not physically but hearing the concern and love in Tonys voice was killing her. She wanted to not have Brandons eyes on her so she could tell Tony where she is and be able to reassure him that she is fine and that she loves him. But she couldn't, she was being eyed by Brandon. Michelle quickly thought of ways to give Tony a clue to where she was,

"Don't worry, I'm fine Danny. I just cant see you tomarrow. Maybe we can go visit Sarah at the hospital." Michelle stated. Tony put Michelle on speaker phone and he wrote down hospitals, He quickly grabbed Tony's cell and began to dial CTU.

"What hospital are you at baby? Is Brandon right there with you?" Tony asked his eyes looking at Jack as he informed Chloe the situation. Jack told Chloe Tony's cell phone number so she could start to track it. Jack signaled to Tony to try to keep Michelle on the line as long as he can. Tony nodded,

"Yes." Was all she could say. She made her way over to Brandon and gave him as smile and gave him a two finger sign showing that she was almost done. He nodded and ussured her that he was leaving and he would be back in a bit. Michelle nodded with a smile, as he walked out. Michelle immediately ran to the door and locked it.

"TONY! HE"S GONE. I'm at the Creeekview Center hospital. He left the room but he is going to come back. Tony please come!" Michelle begged. Her heart began to race as she looked around the room hoping to find some way to escape,

"Alright honey. Jack is having CTU send back up with us. Were leaving now. Will be there in about 10 mintues. Please hang in there baby. DO you know what room you are in?" Tony and Jack grabbed their guns and ran out the door. Jack took the wheel as Tony sat in the passanger seat.

"I'm sorry I don't. Oh Tony please hurry, I don't want to see Brandon again. He has everyone thinking that were boyfriend and girlfriend." Michelle said as she began to cry. Tony sighed, he hated hearing her cry, he hated Brandon for being the cause of it all.

"Listen to me baby, Brandon is not going to touch you again, Jack and I are about 6 minutes out now. Brandon will not hurt you, touch you or even talk to you ever again once I get there alright. Now I need you to calm down your scaring me. " Tony replied, keeping his voice soothing and loving. He knew Michelle wont relax unless she heard his soft voice. He heard her take a deep breath,

"Alright. Tony I love you." Michelle said as she heard Tony give a little laugh,

"I love you so much sweetheart." Tony smiled for the first time since the whole night. Then he heard pounding on Michelle's end and his heart began to race. "Michelle?"

"He's here! Got to go love you!" Michelle quickly said then hung up. Tony shut the phone in anger, Jack looked over at Tony and he could tell by the look on Tonys face that they didn't have much time left. He hit the gas pedel as the car zoomed on into the night.

~Back to Michelle~

"Sorry, was just staying safe." Michelle lied as she held the door open for Brandon who gave her an unsure look and then nodded. He smiled as he moved closer to her he placed his hands at her waist. She had to try so hard to not throw up, it wasn't right to have this man all on her.

"I was hoping you would be done with the call soon. " Brandon said as he moved his hands up her body. Michelle just smiled, her eyes quickly glancing at the clock, 3 more minutes has passed.

"I'm sorry he just got worried." Michelle tried to pull off Brandons arms but he was too strong for her.

"You know I could have any women I want. But I am giving all them up for you. So the least you could do is give me some reward." He moved his lips closer to Michelle and she had no choice but to give him a deep poassionate kiss. It was weird, horrible, no words could describe how tortuous it was to kiss another man. It had been a long, long time that she has kissed another man, 4 years maybe. But all she knew was that only Tony's lips belonged against hers. She prayed that Tony would hurry the hell up!

_**-Please review! It was hard writing this as I imagined another guy kissing her to get the right feeling. But don't worry Tony will get to her **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**- I love getting notifications saying that I got reviews It makes my day so thank you! **_

Tony was becoming more antsy and impatient as Jack drove through so many red lights and they still were 2 minutes away. His mind replayed back Michelle's weak voice as she pleaded for him to hurry up and come get him. His heart was breaking into pieces as he thought of Brandon in the same room as Michelle. His emotions were out of control, he wanted nothing more than to kill Brandon to rip him apart. But he also just wanted to hold Michelle close to him and never let her go.

"How are you feeling about all this Tony?" Jack began cautiously.

"I feel like beating that shit out of Brandon. Yet, all I want is to see Michelle in once piece and to hold her. She must be so scared, so afraid." Tony sighed and leaned back in the chair.

"Michelle is a strong woman. She will be able to defend herself to we get there." Jack assured as he gave Tony a small pat on the shoulder.

"I swear to god he better not have touched her in any wrong way or I'll…. He just better not have hurt her." Tony snarled, Jack made a sharp turn and before they knew it they were in front of the Creek view hospital. They both ran out of the car, some security tried to stop Tony but Jack flashed his badge trying to ward off the men. He hung back as Tony just continued on running; he approached the front desk out of breath.

"What room is Michelle Dessler in?" The lady looked at him uncertain and a little freighted tony rolled his eyes and flashed his badge and her eyes widened and then typed on her computer.

"Room 32B. But she already has a visitor in there." She yelled as Tony ran off and began to look for her room. He pulled out his gun, he heard footsteps running alongside of him, he turned his head and saw that it was just Jack.

"Let's go find your girl." Jack stated as he and Tony traded a smile. They stopped in front of room 32B. They both gave each other a look they made sure there guns were ready. Tony nodded and Jack turned the handle they both their breaths ready for whatever was behind that door.

Jack and Tony barged in,

"Michelle!" Tony yelled his eyes looking around the room. They stopped at the sight of seeing Michelle's body slumped on the ground in the corner. Tony ran over to her and gave her a huge hug pulling her close to him. Tears ran down his cheeks as he kissed her all over her face. "Baby are you alright? Are you hurt?" Tony asked as he kept his eyes glued on her but she didn't respond to him. He began to worry as he lifted her chin up gently to look at her straight in the eyes, she looked so lost. "Michelle it's okay. I'm here. Please say something." Tony whispered gently. Jack came to his side and he exchanged a worried look with Tony.

"Michelle, me and Tony are here. You're safe now." Jack spoke Michelle glanced at Jack hurt was in her eyes. She grabbed his hand slowly and placed it at her waist. Tony's eyes were filled with tears, he was hurt and confused. Why was Michelle letting Jack touch her? Jack! Out of all people! Jack didn't know what to do, he tried to get his hand out of her grasp but she kept her grip firm. She moved his hand up ward, bringing it closer to her chest. That's when Tony cut in; he didn't need to see another man's hands on his girl. He forcefully made Michelle release jacks hand without hurting her. Jack pulled away completely he felt bad that Tony had to see that. He made his way to the other end of the room so Tony could have his time with his girlfriend.

"Just get it over with." Michelle whispered as Tony brushed a few curls away from her face. She was still lost, his voice still did not register as him being there holding her.

"Baby did he hurt you?" Tony asked as Michelle just looked straight ahead and stared into space. Tony tried to gently shake her to bring her back to him but she still did not do a thing. He bent down and kissed her on the forehead and then on both cheeks, he let his fingers intertwine with her. He made sure every body part of theirs was somehow touching one another's. He held her there for a few minutes before he finally felt her eyes on him. He looked down at her and she was in fact looking up at him. He didn't say anything as he let her hands touch his face; he knew she wanted to make sure that he was indeed there. She let her fingers graze against his skin. Tony watched as her fingers traveled downward and rested on his heart. She didn't register so much that it was really in fact Tony and it was all just some dream until she saw him smile.

"Tony?"Michelle spoke. Tony nodded his smile growing big on his face as he brought her lips to his and he kissed her intensely. Michelle groaned the feeling of Tony's tongue hitting hers was something she had missed. He held her close kissing her everywhere he could reach. She let the tears fall freely, she told him everything. Tony listened to her, he cringed at all the thoughts that entered his mind about her being uncomfortable and how she didn't want to be with him. How he had kissed her and how he had touched her everywhere. Tony was doing his best at just holding her, when he really just wanted to find Brandon and kill him. But he remained holding her, protecting her, making sure she knew he loved her.

"Tony he just went after me. He said he wanted to give me his own physical before the doctor comes in and gives me one. He did it Tony. He touched me, I couldn't stop him. I'm so sorry I betrayed you." Michelle cried out as Tony just kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear.

"Baby you don't have to worry, you did not betray me at all. That bastard is the reason you are hurting. And I am mad at him not you." Tony leaned in to give Michelle a kiss but she pulled away. Tony gave her a questioning look and she looked at jack and he understood.

"I'll watch the door." He simply stated with a smile before he left and closed the door behind him. Michelle looked at Tony and pulled her gown up so tony could see her stomach, there were handprints all over; Tony also saw the hickeys on her neck that were not caused by him. Fire grew in his throat as he just held her hand and chocked down all the anger that he was saving for Brandon.

"Tony do you see what he did to me?" Michelle asked anger filling her voice. Tony nodded slowly and then pulled her in for a hug. Michelle cried against his shoulder and he just began to blame himself. He glanced over her shoulder to see Jack had come back in; he was also in pain seeing Michelle in that kind of state.

"You are still so beautiful Michelle. No one can ever change that alright." Tony assured her as he rubbed her back and she nodded against him. She pulled away but still remained close to him,

"He said he was coming back. He said he was on his way to find you and that he would come back. He said he wants you out of his way, that's why I called Jack because I knew you were with him. Brandon is after you Tony; I don't want him to hurt you. I tried to stop him….but I, I couldn't he was to strong." Michelle said in between big breaths, Tony held her trying to get her to calm down. All he got out of it was that Brandon was out there looking for him but he will be coming back to see Michelle. He had to get her out of here,

"I promise you Michelle that he is going to be taken down. I'll be okay if he comes after me, that's fine. But first I am going to make sure you don't come close to him." Tony let Michelle weep against him as he tried to keep her clam. He made himself a small vow that once Michelle was in a safe place he will let Brandon catch him. But first came Michelle's safety.

_**-Please review! Tell me what you think! Im kinda having a writers block! So any ideas? I would love them!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN- Is loving the reviews I get! Please keep it up it makes me smile as big as if I had met Michelle and Tony in person! And that's pretty big ha-ha! Anyways enjoy!**_

_**- I don't own them…..wish I did but sadly I don't **_

__"I was still in a fog… still in the mindset that Brandon was right here with me. I'm sorry." Michelle admitted as Tony just nodded. They were laying together in the hospital bed, Tony holding Michelle protectively against him. He leaned down and gave Michelle small kisses against the top of her head, inhaling the scent of her. Michelle grabbed his and placed kisses on his knuckles, sighing with the feeling of being content and safe. "Tony you have no idea how good it feels to be in your arms, to see your face, to be with you." Michelle turned her body so she could look him directly in the eyes. She took his face gently in her hands and pulled him toward her. Their lips met and they fell into a passionate kiss, tongues' dancing around one another's and arms pulling one another as close as they could to each other. Tony's hand moved up and down Michelle's back, as Michelle deepened the kiss in response. They went on like this for another few minutes until their bodies cried for air. Michelle pulled away and gave him a huge smile, he had missed that smile. Then the smile went away causing Tony to worry,

"What's wrong Michelle?" Michelle sighed and leaned her head against Tony's chest not wanting to look at his eyes.

"I haven't told you everything." Michelle said and buried herself more against Tony.

"What you talking about?" Michelle just cried, this man was unbelievable.

"Me and Brandon got in a fight in the car. He was starting to scare me so I got out and ran. But I heard him running after me so I ran as fast as I could and then I bumped into a group of drunken men. It was a gang of them, scary gang. They…" Michelle took a deep breath and looked at Tony who nodded for her to continue and that he was listening.

"They began top come toward me; they were looking at me like I was nothing. Like I was just food and they were hungry. They began to close in on me and they were all ready for me, but I didn't want to go down without a fight so when they got close enough I tried to fight as many of them as I could. But they ended up over powering me and when I thought I was done for a witness came and helped fight them off. But then after that I passed out. "Tony was slightly crying at the end of hearing what Michelle went through. He was beginning to become more and more mad at himself. One for not being there to protect his own girlfriend and two for letting Michelle go out with Brandon. He would have killed each of those men if they even took one wrong step toward his Michelle. As for Brandon, well, he better enjoy his last few days on earth. Because once he got his hands on him, he wouldn't be able to control his anger. Michelle noted that about 8 different emotions crossed over Tony's face, he had been super quiet.

"What's going on through your head Tony?" Michelle knew him well enough to know that he was just going to deny everything she throws at him. He shook his head in response and reached forward to pull her closer. Michelle fought against him; she needed to see his eyes.

"Hey, come on talk to me. Whatever you say, I promise we can work it out. We can help you think it through." Michelle urged. Tony looked her deep in the eyes and then sighed,

"Okay, it's just the fact that I wasn't there to protect you. And that I let you go with him, I had a chance to just throw him out and we could have gone back to what we're doing that night. Do you know how much pain wouldn't have occurred to you if I had protected you like any good boyfriend should? Loads." Tony yelled. Michelle shook her head and then placed a hand on his chin to have him meet her eyes.

"Don't you dare blame yourself Tony! It is not your fault at all!" Tony let out a sarcastic laugh and then yelled,

"Hell yeah it is! I didn't do my best to keep you safe…" Tony got up off the bed and walked over and began to pace the room, he scratched the side of his face in anger.

"Tony..."Michelle began as she got up and made her way over to him. She placed her hand on his back and grazed her fingers along his spine. Tony made sure she wouldn't be able to see his face, his face filled with tears of remorse and guilt. She moved his body closer to her; she touched his chin gently slightly moving it so his face angled along hers. She met his eyes and saw all the emotions in them,

"Honey, you are everything I could want and need in a boyfriend. You had no idea what he was planning to do; you let me go with him because you trust I can take care of myself. Tony I love you, and I know you feel guilty but you have no reason to feel that way. Brandon is an ass but he's gone for now." Tony nodded slowly, then gave her a cheek a kiss,

"If I ever see him I swear to god I won't be able to control my temper." Tony huffed as Michelle nodded understanding how he felt. If anyone had hurt her Tony, she would kill anyone that had to deal with it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him against her. She felt his relax in her arms as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I don't blame you my hot CTU man!" Michelle smiled and Tony couldn't help but laugh. They held one another for a few more minutes until Tony pulled back,

"You said Brandon was coming back here?" Michelle nodded against him and his mind immediately began working on plans. Tony pulled her to his side, grabbing her hand and led her out of the hospital room. Jack was at Tony's side within seconds,

"Michelle, what's going on in your man's head?"

"I'm not fully sure." Michelle could tell Tony's grip was tightening. Michelle moved her gaze to Jack who gave her a confused look. Jack had enough of being out of the loop so he moved in front of Tony forcing him to stop his strides.

"Tony? Tell me what you're thinking." Jack probed as Tony's eyes looked around rapidly, clearly on high alert.

"Brandon is coming back here to be with my girl. DO you see how much of a pain in the ass he has been to her! I want her safe!" Tony stated as Michelle watched the men face off one another. Tony kept his expression serious and strong.

"I understand where you are coming from, really I do. But where can we bring her? Clearly not to either one of your guys apartment. If I got the vibe that Brandon is smart, he'll check their first." Jack stated as Michelle watched Tony's eyes close and his jaw tighten in anger.

"Will go to CTU she can rest in my office while we track this son of a bitch down." Tony spoke in furry, and then he turned to Michelle and softened his tone, "Have they checked you out here?" Michelle gave a shrug,

"All I remember was the doctoring being there when I woke up, so he might have." Michelle answered as Tony nodded.

"I want her checked out at CTU. You and I can keep tabs on Brandon." Tony ordered. Jack nodded and they continued walking. They made their way and headed toward Jacks car and got in. Tony and Michelle remained in the backseat as Jack drove. Michelle rested her head on Tony's lap and for once got to close her eyes feeling safe in her lover's arms.

Back at the hospital around the corner a silhouette of a figure came around into view. Jack and Tony clearly did not seeing the doctor who was listening in the whole time, he walked over to the nurses' station,

"Debbie, contact Ms. Desslers boyfriend. Inform him that she was taken out of our care by two men and that he can find her at CTU." The nurse nodded as she grabbed the phone,

"Yes sir."

_**AN- So what ya think? Please review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

"This isn't a safe house Almeida!" Ryan barked as Tony bit his tongue hard to not let any words that could jeopardize his chance of getting Ryan to say yes to escape his mouth.

"Sir, I know that but this guy is after her!" Tony fired back as Ryan just shook his head.

"Find another place Almeida. It's not my job to provide safety for her." Ryan spat out. Tony snapped, he moved his body closer to Ryan so that he was directly face to face and in close contact with him.

"Listen Ryan I know you don't exactly favor me unless I have something that could save your ass. But this bastard is after my girlfriend, your employee. And it is MY priority to protect her!" Tony bore his eyes deeper into Ryan's so much he could see Ryan begin to sweat. "And I will protect Michelle at any cost don't you doubt that! Now all I'm asking is for her to be able to stay in my office and spare me a couple of men." Ryan looked back and forth between the wall and Tony's eyes. "Come on Ryan, Michelle and I have saved your ass to many times. Not to mention her dedication to this country has been a real asset." Ryan sighed and then nodded.

"Up to three men only. And you're responsible for whatever happens alright?" Ryan's eyes narrowed as Tony nodded in gratitude.

"Thank you sir." Tony gave one last nod before making his way to Michelle who was seated at her desk. She looked up at him with a concerned and anxious look,

"Ryan said it was alright. You can hang in my office until we get Brandon in custody." Michelle nodded; Tony noticed she was holding something back. He sat at the edge of the desk like he usually would do during a work day and gave her a small smile.

"What's wrong Michelle?" Michelle gave a sarcastic laugh while a few tears were fighting to fall.

"I hate how you and Jack are doing everything you can to protect me and I'm doing nothing. I'm just sitting here looking useless. I should be doing something, anything." Michelle said as Tony grabbed her hand in comfort.

"Michelle…you have been through enough. You don't need to do anything except stay here until..." Michelle couldn't take it anymore.

"And do what? Stare at the wall? I'm sorry Tony but I can't do that. Not while you and Jack are risking your lives out there for me. Brandon is not as dumb as he looks. He will hurt you and I can't just wait here." Michelle yelled as Tony just listened. He then got off the desk and moved closer to her and put his hands on her leaning close to her.

"I know you love being where the action is babe. And I love that about you, but I don't want to put you in harm's way. And if you say Brandon is as bad as you've told me then I'd rather make sure you are okay and safe." Tony said as Michelle sighed and then gave him a small smile.

"Fine." Michelle gave in as Tony smiled and then gave her a kiss on the cheeks.

"That's my girl." Tony stated as Michelle pulled him into her, tightening her grip on him she rested her head against his chest.  
>"You be careful alright.' Tony smiled pulling her in for a kiss. Michelle wanted to be so close to Tony at that moment. Whenever he kissed her with this much passion it was so hard to not go any further with her man. He pulled apart allowing them to both catch their breaths. Just then someone cleared their throat and then turned to see Jack look over at them with a smile.<p>

"I need to talk to you Tony." Tony nodded and then turned back to Michelle unsure how to leave but Michelle got the hint.

"It's alright Tony. You and him go do your CTU work. I have to use the bathroom anyways." Michelle pulled away from him to stand up from her chair. Tony moved his body close to her stopping her from making any more movement to escape.

"You're going to be okay?" Tony asked as Michelle just nodded and gave his hand a small squeeze before she left. Tony held his gaze on her retreating back until Jack brought him back to reality.

Michelle was grateful for the little time she had to herself. She needed to clear her head and put it back in order. She walked in the bathroom and she immediately caught her reflection in the mirror. She moved closer unable to believe that was really her staring back. She looked terrible, her makeup from the night before was long gone and what was left was smudged making her look a whole lot worse. Her curls were way out control, Michelle felt like she had aged 15 years. She began to think about what had happened within the past day. Tears went to her eyes as she remembered the moments that Brandon had put her through. She didn't want to ever think or be in his arms again. She yelled at herself for being so stupid and for giving in. For letting him take her out when Tony clearly wasn't getting a good vibe. She shouldn't have been so oblivious to all the little warnings that her brain was sending her. She let her eyes cast downward as she gave a silent prayer that Tony and Jack would be okay and nothing would harm them. She gathered herself up and then walked slowly out of the restroom. She almost bumped completely into her boyfriend as he was waiting by the door.

"Surprised you don't have a cell in your hand." Tony joked as Michelle smiled back at the memory. He looked her up and down his expression turned soft but serious. "You okay sweetheart?" Michelle nodded keeping her façade going as she gave him a smile. Not buying any of it he moved closer to her causing her back to make contact with the wall. Michelle sucked in some much needed air, keeping her eyes focused on anything but him. She knew what he was doing, hell, it was one of the only ways he could her to be open to him. He moved his hands toward her hips and gently pulled her against him.

"Michelle come on it's me. You don't have to put on a mask for me." Michelle let her head fall against his shoulder; he let his arms enclose her letting a safe feeling overcome her. She let the tears of anger and frustrations fall. Tony held her tightly while rubbing her back every so often.

"I'm mad at myself Tony; I shouldn't have been so dumb and gone with Brandon. Especially if you got a bad vibe from the guy! I know better than that and I shouldn't have put myself in that position. And he's still after me which scares the hell out of me." Michelle yelled. Tony let her hands go into fits, bunching up his shirt and pulling him closer to her. He let her hit him in the chest a few times, she didn't hit hard, but hard enough he could feel all the anger she was feeling.

"Baby, I am going to do everything I can to make sure he doesn't get close to you. You won't ever have to see him again I promise." Tony assured quietly suddenly Michelle pulled away.

"That's what I'm scared of most." Tony gave her a confused look and she continued, "I'm worried you are going to protect me to such a high extent that you're going to end up getting hurt." Michelle didn't let him respond she just grabbed his face firmly between her hands pressed her lips against his hard. It blew Tony away; she gave so much lust and passion into that kiss. It was almost as amazing as their first kiss, almost, he thought.

"Chelle don't you worry. My job is to make sure your okay, he won't even touch me. I promise you." Tony watched as Michelle thought for a moment and then nodded. "I'll leave all the touching to you." Michelle laughed at his humor and playfully slapped his arm.

"Just please be careful. I can't lose you." Tony felt his heart swell as the words left his girlfriends lips.

"I always will.' Tony stated as they sealed the deal with a slow passionate kiss.

* At Unknown payphone in town*

"You say who took her?" Brandon asked as the doctor described the man that came in and took his women from him. Brandon punched the side of the payphone in anger, he knew who took Michelle. "Do you know where he might have taken her?" Brandon listened to the doctor's answer and he let out an angry sigh. 'There was no way in hell he could get through CTU! A government building' he thought. He hung up; he already got all the information he needed. He sat at the hood of his car and his mind began to come up with plans to get his hands on Michelle. He knew CTU was out of the question, there would be too much manpower against him. If this Almeida guy cared about Michelle as much as she said he did then she would be there. How the hell was he going to get her? He then remembered Almeida meant a lot to Michelle…..he knew just how to get to her now. A plan began to form into his head as he made his way into his car.

_**AN- short I know. But hey! Please review! **_


	9. Chapter 9

"Tony! We have a lock on him! Chloe came in and she tracked his credit card usage!" Jack yelled as he burst into Tony's office where Michelle and Tony were cuddling on the couch. Tony and Michelle immediately got to their feet and Tony went into CTU agent mode.

"Where was he last scene?" Tony asked as Jack brought out his PDA and showed Tony the transaction that Brandon had made.

"He got gas on Parker Street?" Tony said aloud as Michelle looked over his shoulder and at the information that was written on Jacks screen.

"What does that mean?" Michelle asked she was confused, why Tony all of a sudden went ghostly pale.

"That means he is not that far from here." Jack answered for Tony. Michelle felt her legs give in and she lost her balance, Tony caught her in time thankfully. Tony helped her over to the couch where she sprawled her body on. Tony held her hand and gave it a kiss before heading over to Jacks side.

"We should cut him off. Or at least follow him." Tony suggested as Jack nodded in agreement. Jack looked at Tony and then at Michelle. Tony did the same thing; he understood where Jack was getting at. He went over to his desk and opened one of his drawers and pulled out a gun. Michelle sat up and looked at Tony with a questionable look on.

"What?" Michelle began but was cut off by Tony throwing her the gun. She caught it and held it in her hands,

"I want you to carry that with you in case." Tony told her as she nodded.

"I'll make sure Chloe has one too." Jack informed as Michelle and Tony's eyes went wide in surprise.

"Why? Does she even know how to use one?"

"I know. Is that even a good idea?" Tony teased. Jack just rolled his eyes. Michelle and Tony suppressed a laugh and then they turned back to being serious.

"Chloe will remain at your service. She'll keep you up to date on anything that happens to us, as well as if you needs." Jack informed as Michelle nodded. Tony's eyes made their way over to the CTU analyst. He hoped that he could trust his girlfriend's safety with that woman.

"Alright. Thanks jack." Michelle thanked as Tony leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Please me be careful." Michelle whispered low so that only Tony could hear. Tony smiled and gave a small nod.

"I will. The same goes for you. Call me if anything happens." He stated as Michelle nodded. She then got up and pulled jack in for a hug. "Take care of him for me. As well as yourself." Jack smiled against her and then they broke the hug.

"Of course Michelle." Jack assured as each man gave her a small smile before they headed out. Michelle went to the glass window of his office and watched as both men grabbed their bullet proof vests and guns and made their way out. Chloe looked at them as well and then at Michelle who had a few tears going down her cheeks.

Chloe decided to make friendship with Michelle, she had just started working at CTU for only a couple weeks and besides work she rarely talked to Michelle. She made her way over to Tony's office and knocked, Michelle looked up and then ushered her in. Chloe slowly made her way in her mind was completely blank. She had no plan or idea of what to say to her, of course jack had brought her up to speed on what has happened to her in the past day but she didn't want to put her safety at risk by bringing it up. Michelle smiled and that seemed to ease Chloe's anxiousness a little,

"I'm Chloe O`Brian." Chloe introduced awkwardly as she stretched her hand out in welcome. Michelle looked up at the analyst and then took the hand.

"Michelle Dessler." Michelle stated as they ended their handshake. Chloe nodded,

"I've seen you around here a lot. Well of course I would you are my boss, well not my boss but a higher authority. I guess you would say that Tony is all of our bosses..." Michelle could tell that Chloe was an awkward socializer. She already could tell that these next few hours are going to be quiet entertaining.

"It's okay Chloe I understand. But I thank you for taking your time on helping Jack and Tony. And for helping protect me. I assume you know how to use a gun." Michelle interrupted. Chloe sighed,

"Yes, I do. And you're welcome; Jack is a good friend of mine. And I can tell how much you mean to Tony." She responded. Michelle nodded a small smile crawling at the corners of her lips, "Tony would be devastated if something happened to you. And that would also be hard on Jack so I am here to aid in any way I can." Chloe finished. Michelle shook her head, this lady talks way too much.

"Yeah, well again I thank you." Michelle thanked as Chloe nodded as if it were nothing. There was a moment of silence between the women before Chloe spoke up again,

"Well I better get in touch with Jack and see how everything is going. IS there anything I can get you?" Chloe asked as Michelle shook her head. Chloe flashed her a smile before leaving. Michelle watched the young woman's retreating back before climbing onto the couch and catching up on some much needed rest.

She must have been asleep for an about an hour when she woke up at a knock on the door. She raised her head expecting to see Chloe but was instead seeing a very young Caucasian agent. He looked no more than his middle 20's and he had an innocent smile plastered on his face. Michelle waved her hand for him to come in. He quietly walked in his smile never leaving his face. He was a cheery agent, Michelle thought. He came to her side and he saluted her leaving Michelle a confused look on her face.

"Agent Clark Edison at your service Ma'am." He introduced. Michelle smiled, he was a cute one. "Miss Dessler. Is there anything you need?" Clark asked as Michelle shook her head.

"No thank you, but could you please tell me how Jack and Tony are doing?" Michelle asked as Clark just shrugged his smile fading.

"I'm not up to date I'm sorry. I'm a newbie and they leave me out of the loop. That last I heard was that they're still trailing him." Clark informed as Michelle nodded. Clark left the room in silence. Michelle hated not being informed on her boyfriends where about so she did all she could, sit and wait.

Tony and Jack were following Brandon by car; they already locked on his car and were trailing him close by.

"So how are you holding up during this Tony?" Jack asked breaking the long silence.

"Better now that I know Michelle is safe." Tony replied with relief sigh. Jack nodded,

"So you and her? You guys seem to be getting serious."Jack pointed out as he caught Tony smile and scratch the side of his face then nod.

"Yeah, yeah we are." Tony simply responded.

"Care to share?"

"Well what do you want to know?" Tony asked through a laugh.

"Well, what were you two doing before all this started?" Jack asked as Tony let out a husky laugh.

"Well, we were….we…well…let's just say we couldn't have been interrupted at a worse time."

"About to get on?" Jack stated as a deep shade of red came across Tony's face.

"Yeah." Tony laughed. Jack nodded his laughter soon joining. "What were you doing before I called you over?" Jack adjusted in a more comfortable position in his seat; he didn't know how to tell Tony the new information.

"Well I was actually awoken by a ring on my cell about a half hour before. I didn't know who it was but they seemed to have the wrong number because they said your name. But thinking back I have a feeling it was Michelle. I couldn't hear much there was too much background noise." Jack watched Tony take in the new info. He could tell Tony's grip on the steering wheel change.

"I see." Was all that escaped his lips.

"So you think you found the one?" Jack asked seriously trying to change the subject. Tony's smile grew back as he looked at Jack who read his face, it said it all.

"She is jack. She is everything to me there is absolutely nothing I wouldn't do for that women." Tony spoke until an image of Michelle popped into his head and then he lost his ability to speak.

"Tony he turned right!" Jack yelled pulling Tony out of his day dream and making a sharp turn. Just then the car sped up and he instantly floored the gas pedal.

"Damnit! He knows were on him!" Jack yelled in anger. Tony's eyes were locked on Brandon's car as beads of sweat trickled down his face.

_**AN- Love to see reviews! It makes me really happy if I got 10. It'd make me inspired to continue this story! So review **_


End file.
